commonwealthtribalwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
AnalAvenger
AnalAvenger (XxUrDoNeKiDxX) is a banned player who joined W64 during the first NE recruitment wave. It's a miracle that it took half a year for the mods to realize his name had something to do with butts. World 64 In W64 he first joined the tribe Pools Closed. Later AnalAvenger came up with the name Almighty Invincible Death Squad AIDS, but he had to leave soon after because of the RO. He then joined CW28-A. Not much later the big war with ~INT~ (Integrity) started. AnalAvenger had already predicted its danger but they now made their move. They had been recruiting the highest ranked players of K28 for a while already. They intended to completely rule K28. NAPs were made with other tribes, but they saw The Commonwealth as a big enough threat. ~INT~ players started sending troops and nobles to all the highest ranked members. Being one of them, AnalAvenger was about to get into a lot of trouble. .Escobar. This was the name of the one who assigned himself to noble AnalAvenger, one of the highest ranked members of CW28-A at that time. .Escobar. was the highest ranked enemy in the continent, and grew well past 100k points during the events of this story. AnalAvenger had just reached around 6K points, and had just nobled his first village. It was all so sudden. Not a whole lot of support could be sent because a lot of people were getting attacked, but there was still much help from some players. Sadly, it wasn't enough, and AnalAvengers main village was nobled. He did manage to wipe out about more than half of .Escobar.'s incoming nukes though, and had thus achieved quite something. This enraged .Escobar. all the more, however. The next noble train was already on the way and he couldn't do a whole lot with his 2k village. Desperate and without the possibility of support (the other high players were all also broken or nobled), he turned to a nearby player. It was Ragneur, from the tribe Fruity. He had about 50K points, but was mostly situated in K38. Both tribes being neutral towards eachother, AnalAvenger asked if he could noble him instead. He'd rather have a big tribe war than just letting .Escobar. take his village. Surprisingly, Ragneur offered to help AnalAvenger. And so it was that AnalAvenger was literally stuffed with support. AnalAvenger made a thread about it and lulz were had. People started messaging and harassing ~INT~ and .Escobar., but .Escobar. had no idea. His entire force was completely destroyed, along with his 4 nobles. Unreal as to how it could have happened, the tribe started harassing him even more. This was the end of the story, as ~INT~ never dared to attack AnalAvenger again. Ending, and W67 Soon after that, W67 started. AnalAvenger joined the world, leaving the ravaged K28 behind. Lulz were had, and he soon deleted his account on W64, as not much was to be done anymore. He became a duke in the tribe RUSTLE/L0V3/INFAMOUS/RAPE/RAMSAY/whatever and became an active forum member. Eventually, the mods made him change his name. Out three terrible usernames, they found XxUrDoNeKiDxX to be the best. Even though he wasn't as active as he used to be in the game itself, he still managed to grow enough to defeat any opposiiton in his neighbourhood. When the wars started, he had no trouble defeating any of the enemies near him. The problem was that he never really attempted to get a noble until way later. There were plenty of nice villages cleared by him, but he let other CW members who did have nobles take them instead. His area was looking quite nice now. He had made some powerful allies from other tribes and most villages around him were nobled by his CW allies. Sadly, everything suddenly ended. AnalAver got banned for logging into the account of an ally, who wanted him to take over for a very short time while he was gone. The mods=fags banned it permanently and the account was lost. He later came back on accounts such as King Raeptiem and Lord Raeptiem to spam the forums, but his part in the CommonWealth was over. Category:Players